Imp Catcher
Imp Catcher is een geheel gesproken quest die begint in de Wizards' Tower, maar het kan de speler over de gehele wereld laten zoeken om Wizard Grayzag's imps te vinden die Wizard Mizgog's kralen (beads) hebben gestolen. Officiële beschrijving Details Mizgog's hulpje. Ga naar de Wizards' Tower, ten zuiden van Draynor Village via een stenen brug. Ga langs de straal in het midden van de toren naar de eerste verdieping. Praat met Wizard Mizgog en vraag hem wat er aan de hand is. Je zal ontdekken dat hij jouw hulp nodig heeft. Hij zal je zeggen dat Wizard Grayzag's imps zijn beads hebben gestolen en wilt dat je ze terugbrengt. Hij wil: *Een black bead *Een yellow bead *Een red bead *Een white bead Beads krijgen Je kan de beads krijgen door imps te vermoorden, verspreid over de hele wereld, of door ze te kopen via de Grand Exchange. Methode 1: Imps vermoorden. Als je imps gaat vermoorden, is het handig om een impious urn mee te nemen: deze verzamelt automatisch de impious ashes van de imps die je vermoordt. Daarna kan je de urn gebruiken voor Prayer exp als hij vol is met ashes. Een goede plek voor free-to-play spelers en members om imps te vermoorden is de vulkaan van de Musa Point op het eiland Karamja. Er zijn hier veel imps maar ook scorpions, dus met een laag combat level is het gevaarlijk. Er zijn geen scorpions aan de westelijke kant van de vulkaan, dus hier kan je de imps veilig vermoorden. Een andere plaats is het gebied tussen de Tower of Life en de Kandarin Monastery. Hier zijn 5-6 imps en geen gevaarlijke monsters. Maar dit gebied is alleen beschikbaar voor members en er zijn bomen die in de weg staan, waardoor je veel moet lopen om de imps te doden. Een andere plek, voor free-to-play spelers, is de zuidelijke poort van Falador. Naast het feit dat er ongeveer 3 imp respawnen, is het ook een multi-combat gebied, dus een vriend kan je helpen. Er zijn er ook een paar in de buurt van Lumbridge. Ga door met imps doden tot je alle vier beads hebt. Imps kunnen soms wegteleporteren, naar een gebied dichtbij, wat het een irritant maakt. Voor hoger gelevelde spelers is een goede plaats de resource dungeon in de Karamja Volcano. Hiervoor is 25 Dungeoneering vereist, maar de resource dungeon bevat 11 imps en 14 lesser demons. Methode 2: Kopen van andere spelers. Een speler kan de beads ook van andere spelers kopen of kopen via de Grand Exchange. Voor + + + }} coins. De White bead is de duurste, die kost }} coins. Als je de beads niet wilt of niet kan kopen en ook niet veel tijd wil besteden aan het doden van imps, is het een goed idee om een imp te doden zodra je er eentje ziet tijdens je reizen in Gielinor. Het terugbrengen van de beads Als je alle beads hebt, moet je teruggaan naar Wizard Mizgog en ze aan hem geven om de quest af te maken. Wizard Mizgog is heel tevreden dat hij zijn beads terug heeft en zal ze op zijn tafel plaatsen. Goed gedaan! Quest voltooid! Beloning * 1 Quest point * Een Amulet of Accuracy * 875 exp * 2 extra spins voor het Squeal of Fortune * Wizard Mizgog zal je nu Amulets of Accuracy verkopen voor 5000 coins. Vereiste voor andere quests Het voltooien van deze quest is nodig voor de volgende quests: *''Quiet Before the Swarm'' Ontwikkelaarsteam *'Ontwikkelaar:' Paul Gower *'Text:' Simon B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Geluid:' Ian T Vernieuwing *'Ontwikkelaar:' Greg V *'Quality Assurance:' Ben L *'Grafisch:' Matthew M Weetjes *Nadat je deze quest hebt gedaan en met Juna praat, zal je speler het volgende zeggen: "...It took some time, but I finally got all four beads back, and Mizgog gave me a reward." (Het nam veel tijd in beslag, maar uiteindelijk heb ik alle beads terug kunnen vinden en gaf Mizgog me een beloning) waarop zij antwoordt: "Imps! I remember the age of great war, when armies of Zamorak's imps bloodied the ankles of the other gods' creatures." (Imps! Ik herinner me hoe ze in de oorlogstijd voor Zamorak streden, en hoe ze de enkels van andere wezens bezeerden). *Deze quest was niet nodig voor een andere quest, tot Quiet Before the Swarm werd uitgebracht, meer dan 9 jaar na het uitbrengen van Imp Catcher. *Na deze quest staat er in je Adventurer's log: "After scouring the world for imps, I managed to collect enough beads to satisfy the wizard Grayzag." (Na overal en nergens te zijn geweest, verzamelde ik genoeg beads om Wizard Grayzag blij te maken) *Deze quest is een van de kortste in het spel. Als je de beads koopt op de Grand Exchange voordat je de quest hebt gestart en dan met Wizard Mizgog praat en dan nog een keer, heb je de quest al voltooid. en:Imp Catcher de:Die Koboldjagd no:Imp Catcher es:Imp Catcher bg:Imp Catcher fi:Imp Catcher Category:Quests Categorie:Zeer makkelijke Quest